lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurosawa Dia
is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is voiced by Komiya Arisa. First Appearance Appearance Dia has long dark hair with hairpin in each side and a pair of turquoise eyes. Background Dia has a younger sister Kurosawa Ruby. She is the eldest daughter of a family that is well-known and respected in the region. Due to her character, she naturally attains the position of Student Council President at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is hesitant to become a school idol at first, but she loses to Takami Chika in a match, and thus fulfills her promise to do so. This is compounded by the fact that her younger sister Ruby was already being "held hostage" as part of the idol group. With both her and Ruby in the idol group however, she refuses to accept anything less than victory in the Love Live! competition. Personality Dia is a very prideful and cool character who is the Student Council President of Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Official Character Introduction *Official Website "If so, then I would have to take part in activities as shameless as being a school idol, such a thing should've been impossible but--- it can't be helped since I lost the match. Plus, they're practically holding my immature younger sister hostage--- I'll have to take part in activities aiming for Love Live!. But if I were to participate--- I definitely won't accept anything but victory, okay? Defeat would definitely not suit the two ladies of the Kurosawa family. The fact that you forced me to join as a member--- I'll definitely make you regret it, okay? Prepare yourself, alright Chika-san? Fufu~" *Dengeki G's Magazine August 2015 School idol--- What exactly is that? I do not--- really understand. Oh, well. I barely know what that is. Whatever it is--- it's just trying to emulate idols, performing in the school environment, and to fill the empty time after school, right? I--- will not join in such activities. I do not have the time for it and, indeed, I have no intention of joining. Did you know? I--- am currently busy enough. Starting from the lessons that should be repeated every day, and no matter how small the school is, as a student council president, of course, there are a lot of things that should be taken care of. As the eldest daughter, I also have to help the family to continue the business, as well as the need to participate in parties to build relationships. Yes, my father works in the field of civil. Therefore, there are many projects that need to be addressed, so our family is always busy. Ah, but I'm not going to interfere with the activities of the school idols, go ahead if you want to indulge in it. Although I was a student council president, I do it simply because there is no other person who has the qualifications, and I just act as someone who has an influence caused by the strength of my family. I do not have hope and idealism for this activity. But as long as it does not violate the school's morals, I will not forbid it. School idol is just like any other club activity, right? Doing their activities wherever they want, whether in the gym or field or it could be behind the orange mountains, wherever it's empty. No one really cares, right? It's just that--- Anyway, I have nothing to do with them. From now onward. Idols--- I'm not going to do anything superficial like that. Well then-- is that enough, I wonder? A good day to you. I still have to practice playing Yamatogoto after this. I pray for Chika-san and the others in their activities. Relationships * Kurosawa Ruby - Dia is Ruby's older sister. * Kunikida Hanamaru * Tsushima Yoshiko * Sakurauchi Riko * Takami Chika * Watanabe You * Ohara Mari * Matsuura Kanan * Kazuno Leah * Kazuno Sarah Songs Trivia * Her sister is Kurosawa Ruby. * She refers to her sister Ruby joining the idol group as "being held hostage by the idol group." * She is forced to become a school idol due to losing a match against Takami Chika. * Her image color is red. Gallery Love-Live-Sunshine-Dia-Kurosawa-730x559 vvv.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Aug_2015_Kurosawa_Dia_Scan.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Oct_2015_Dia_Ruby.jpg Dengeki_G's_Aqours_Afterschool_Talk_Dia.png Aqours (excluding mari riko chika).jpg Kanan dia hanamaru.jpg dia dancing.jpg dia pv.jpg you yoshiko dia.jpg dia mari.jpg Credits *'Introduction Translation from Love Live Wiki' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character in Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:School Idol Category:Third Years Category:Member of Aqours